Merchants' Town
Sasserine's heart, and perhaps even its soul, is lodged firmly in Merchants' Town. The first district that most visitors reach, it's often the only one that they ever need to explore. Merchants' Town shops run the gamut from simple grocers to specialised buildings like potion emporia, dagger sellers, exotic pet dealers, and magic item bazaars. Characters from Merchants' Town If you're from Merchants' Town, then you could be from anywhere. You may have grown up in Sasserine, or you might only have recently come to the city on the deck of a ship from anywhere else in the world; in which case, your reasons for staying can be as varied as your actual homeland. Natives of Merchants' Town likely come from merchant families, or grew up the children of innkeepers and bartenders. You're probably a very social creature, and the thought of isolation or the wilderness probably fills you with nervous fear. This district is a melting pot of faiths. Law Enforcement The Merchants' watch is perhaps the most efficient of the seven watches. Corruption appears here and there, but the leadership is honest and does its best to maintain a crime-free environment. This is the busiest district in the city, and minor crimes are generally ignored, allowing the watch to focus its attention on larger problems. The Merchant Garrison isn't the largest among the seven watches, but it's certainly the most justly run. Merchants' Town Map Notable Locations #The Ticklish Ogre - tavern #Fenter's Place - inn #Montalban's Unbreakable Locks #The Dancing Monkey - curiosity shop #The Metal-Skinned Dwarf - fine armour #Seeker Lodge - meeting place for the Seekers #Fishback Market - general goods, seafood, trinkets, jewellery #Gondola Waystation #Viltashel's Favours - moneylender #Asteria Way - inn #Temple of Fharlanghn #Harbour Market - general goods, imported goods, minor magic, food, entertainment #Sea's End - bathhouse #Marketplace Hall #Heaven Cent - moneylender #Blowers - glassblowers #Starforgers - gemcutters #Shrine of the Celtic Gods #Offal Processory #Gondola Waystation #The Drunken Bear - tavern/mead shop #Freefloating - flotsam & jetsam #Glittermane's Vault - magic shop #Shrine of the Norse Gods #Gregair's Place - tavern/gaming hall #Drunken Drow - tavern #Corner Groceries - general store #Gondola Waystation #Shrine of the Olympian Gods #Lubber Blubber - whale meat #Empty Noose - tavern #Shrine to the Murmaran Gods #Celestial Grass - bamboo & rushes #Orimander's Emporium of the Soul - magic shop/bookshop #Yardly's - clothiers #Telvanta Academy - presitigious dance school #Shrine of the Pharaonic Gods #Costumes & Fantasies - exotic clothing/costumes #Inkpots - stationers #Venton's - sage (knowledge (local)) #Morwell's - tannery #Toregson's - smithy #Sasserine Tours - guides to the city #Shrine to the Kamiyar Gods #Hall of the Sasserine Workers' & General Union #The Singing Rose - perfumes and oils #Corsair's Cuts - barber #Sulphur and Smoke - alchemist #Meat Rendering #Lost & Found - scavenged goods #Gondola Waystation #Hall of the Sasserine Workers' & General Union #The Painted Vixen - brothel #Wheelwright #The Rusty Pirate (tavern) #Mr. Ling's - launderette #Strings and Guts - violin maker #Shrine to the Sainimese Gods #The Bent Goblin - inn #The Upwards House - sage (knowledge (architecture & engineering)) #Rooftop Solutions - messenger service #The Warden's Vault - moneylender #Fifteen Horses and a Mule - tavern #Cages of plenty - exotic pets #Merchants' Garrison #The Slumbering God - inn #Gondola Waystation #The Crimson Genie - brothel #Heinvar's Baths - bathhouse #Arabani Manor - seat of House Arabani #Krexin Imports - exotic imports #The Strumpet's Excuse - inn #Coins from Above - moneylender #The Minx Market - brothel #Domaskio's Emporium - puppets and toys #Featherwhisper's - bathhouse #Sue, Grabbit & Runn - sollicitors #The Inner Labyrinth - occult books #Vanderboren Manor - seat of House Vanderboren #Gondola Waystation Dramatis Personae *Anwyn Arabani - sister of Elladin and heir to House Arabani *Elladin Arabani - head of House Arabani and prominent republican *Feldus Selvant - caretaker of the Seekers' Lodge *Alma Telvanta - runs Telvanta Academy *Kallum Vanderboren - nobleman of House Vanderboren *Larissa Vanderboren - noblewoman of House Vanderboren *Lavinia Vanderboren - child of Larissa & Verrick, and heir to house Vanderboren *Premiach Vanderboren - nobleman of House Vanderboren *Vanthus Vanderboren - child of Larissa & Verrick *Verrick Vanderboren - head of House Vanderboren *Lirali Woarali - Keeper of the temple of Fharlanghn Category:Place Category:District Category:Sasserine Category:Merchants' Town